


Accidents Happen [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by causewaysJared wakes up one morning, rolls over, and kisses Jensen. And then freaks out about it.





	Accidents Happen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249855) by [causeways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeways/pseuds/causeways). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nnma49ou7qip3ow/accidents%20happen%20j2.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5pz660t0jb5e44n/accidents_happen_j2.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 13.3 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:19:06 

  
---|---


End file.
